


Not as Think as I Drunk We Are

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare. Just a ficlet set at the end of 'The Roommate Transmogrification'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Think as I Drunk We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthingsholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsholy/gifts).



> Another one that came from Tumblr. I love memes. Characters and their alcohol don't belong to me.
> 
> * * *

It’s such a relief to be able to talk to Penny, even if it means being intoxicated every time, that after their toast to friendship Raj gets a little silly and blurts out, “Truth or dare?”

Penny raises an eyebrow, but says, “Truth.”

“Did you mean what you said about staying with Leonard?”

She’s quiet, maybe too quiet, for a long moment, and Raj considers retracting the question, but then Penny just shrugs and swirls her wine. “It could be this talking,” she says. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you think… when you’re talking to me or the girls when you’ve had a drink, do you think you’re always being you, or could it be the alcohol talking?”

“I sometimes wonder that myself,” Raj says honestly, to which Penny lets out a snort of laughter.

A few rounds later, when he dares her to go and kiss Sheldon goodnight, and Penny laughs and leans in to press her lips against his instead, Raj is a hundred percent sure it’s him, and not the alcohol, returning her kiss.


End file.
